On-line social networks (OSNs) have grown in popularity over the years. OSNs such as FaceBook, MySpace, and Twitter, have growing populations of users numbering in the hundreds of millions. Although a substantial portion of the information presented by OSNs is publicly available subject to privacy profile settings of users, it can be a daunting task to identify outliers (persons or entities) that stand out in these networks.